


(Adlers) Jersey Boys

by KagayaDaydreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M, Possessive Kageyama Tobio, Post-Time Skip, Smut, [don't copy to another site]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagayaDaydreams/pseuds/KagayaDaydreams
Summary: After the Schweiden Adlers vs. MSBY Black Jackals game, Hinata buys a souvenir Adlers jersey as a joke.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 35
Kudos: 1226
Collections: finitooo





	(Adlers) Jersey Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Twitter thread, but I decided to edit/flesh it out more. Here's the finished product!
> 
> I love when HQ fans (both writers and artists) have their OTPs wearing the other's volleyball jersey! It's cute beyond words and I NEEDED to contribute to this somehow. So this fic is very self-indulgent to say the least ;)
> 
> (P.S. At the time of posting this, the outcome of the game is unknown so I kept it ambiguous!)

After the Adlers v. Jackals game, Hinata buys a souvenir Adlers jersey from one of the stands as a joke.

He has to get it in XXL since the other sizes were already sold out. When he holds it up against his body, the hem stops mid-thigh. It doesn’t bother him too much since he intended to use it as sleepwear, anyway. Given his current affiliation, it wouldn’t make sense to walk around in public with a “Kageyama #20” jersey on.

Hinata shows it off to his fellow Jackals in the locker room, throwing it on over his regular clothes and doing his best Kageyama impression. While it’s pretty well received by his teammates, Bokuto & Atsumu in particular laugh themselves to tears. And though Sakusa continues to pack his gym bag, Hinata can see a tiny bit of amusement in his eye.

Atsumu scrambles to snap a few pictures when Hinata’s back is turned.

“You gonna tell Tobio-kun?” Atsumu asks after the jersey’s tucked away and they’re on their way out of the stadium. He slings an arm around Hinata’s shoulder conspiratorially, “Or is it a secret?”

“Of course I’m gonna show Kageyama,” Hinata snickers, “I wanna see how he reacts to my ‘new-and-improved-Kageyama’ impression.”

“And how d’ya think he’s gonna react, Shouyou-kun?”

“Oh, he’ll definitely get mad.” Hinata puts his fists up like a boxer, “But my reflexes are _way_ faster now so I’m prepared to dodge his infamous skull grabs!”

“Just...anger? That’s all?”

“What do you mean?”

Atsumu hums and nudges Bokuto, “Hey, if Akaashi-kun walked up to ya wearin’ nothing but your jersey, what would you do?”

Not even a second passes before Bokuto responds.

“Ask for it back?”

Atsumu tries again.

“It wouldn’t turn ya on at all? Not even a little?”

Bokuto’s brows furrow, “It’d turn me on a lot more if he wasn’t wearing anything.”

“No one wants to stoop to your lewd level, Miya.” Sakusa says in disgust, “Knock it off.”

“Don’t make it seem like _I’m_ the weird one here!” Atsumu yells in exasperation, “All I’m sayin’ is that if a pretty face came up to me wearing _my_ jersey I’d wanna kiss them senseless. It’s a logical reaction.”

Hinata waves it off, “But this is _Kageyama_ we’re talking about...“, he and Bokuto gasp then speak at the same time.

“Wait, you think I have a pretty face—”

“Wait, you think Akaashi has a pretty face—”

“ _FORGET IT_!”

Atsumu walks ahead of the group, digging in his pockets for his phone. He sends the picture of Hinata to Kageyama at lightning speed with a short message attached:

_[You’ve got a nice surprise comin’ your way, Tobio-kun.]_

.

After a large reunion filled with familiar faces, food, drinks, copious amounts of tears and laughter, Kageyama & Hinata decide to have a sleepover in the hotel their teams were staying for the weekend.

Hinata changes into the jersey and boxers while Kageyama’s busy downstairs in a conference room with his coach and teammates. Though Hinata’s mostly sober now, alcohol still simmers wonderfully in his veins and warms his body. He spreads across the queen-sized bed, enjoying the softness.

He rarely drinks, but tonight he allowed himself to indulge a little.

The door clicks open just as Hinata starts to get tired of waiting. He leaps out the bed to meet Kageyama in the middle of the room, grinning with his Schweiden Adlers jersey on.

“Hey, Kageyama! Notice anything?”

Hinata’s glad he didn’t bet money on Kageyama’s reaction, because his wallet would’ve been much lighter.

At first, there’s nothing. Kageyama doesn’t move. Doesn’t emote. Nada.

Then suddenly his cheeks bloom into a deep scarlet.

“Whoa.” Hinata takes a step back. 

“What the hell are you wearing?”

Hinata tries to discern Kageyama’s expression until he realizes that he’s red from embarrassment, not anger. But then again, embarrassment might not be the word he’s looking for either...

“I bought it as a joke, but if it’s too weird, I can take it off—“

Kageyama cuts Hinata off with a kiss. He cups his face and kisses him sweetly, deeply, then hungrily.

Hinata’s still reeling when Kageyama lifts and carries him to the bed, stopping only when he’s situated in the space between Hinata’s thighs, palms flat on either side of his head.

“It looks good.”

_Lust._

It’s lust that Kageyama’s feeling, and it’s contagious. Should Hinata object to these rapid chain of events or get swept up in the moment? What Hinata wouldn’t give to let that desire devour him right now.

Kageyama looks really good like this, downright gorgeous.

“Hinata...” Kageyama slips a hand under the jersey, trailing along his thigh, until he reaches his waistband. Hinata’s breath hitches.

“Can I?”

It’d be so easy to let Kageyama take control and consider the consequences later. His day had been full of self-indulgence, what’s one more?

Hinata nods.

He raises his hips slightly so Kageyama can pull them all the way off. Hinata tries to take off the jersey as well, but Kageyama stops him.

“Don’t. Leave it on.”

His tone is calm, but commanding, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine.

Kageyama moves southward, leaving teasing bites on both of Hinata’s thighs. His toes curl into the sheets when a wet heat envelopes him. Hinata has zero control over the noises he makes as a slick tongue licks a messy stripe along the underside.

Trembling hands tangle into Kageyama’s hair, guiding him deeper, hips undulating in a sloppy rhythm. He plants his feet on the mattress for better leverage. Hinata whines when Kageyama pulls away with a kiss to the inside of his thigh, then gets off the bed. He returns with slippery fingers pressing inside in an intimate slide, working him open.

They sink deeper than Hinata could ever reach himself, prodding, searching—

Hinata arches right off the bed with a strangled scream.

“Hurry.” Hinata’s having trouble articulating his needs coherently, but he hopes Kageyama gets it, “Please.”

Kageyama bends his fingers again, “And if I want to take my time with you?”

“Later.”

Kageyama undresses, and as soon as he’s naked Hinata’s mouth goes dry. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Kageyama shirtless before, they’ve changed in front of each other countless times back at Karasuno.

But that was years ago. Right now, Kageyama looks like a dream.

His body is neither bulky nor lanky, but his muscles are well defined, with broad shoulders. And down below...Hinata’s heart skips a beat when he sees what’s in store for him. 

Kageyama tugs at the jersey to get Hinata’s attention.

“Turn it over.”

It’s isn’t until Kageyama makes that request that Hinata fully understands what Atsumu tried to explain to him earlier.

_He’d inadvertently awakened a beast._

He sits up a little, just enough to turn the shirt around. Even though he’s not showing much skin at the moment, he feels exposed under Kageyama’s piercing gaze.

Kageyama takes a fistful of orange curls, then tugs until Hinata's chin is angled upward so he can slot their mouths together. Hinata slides his tongue along the roof of Kageyama's mouth. At the same time the smaller man reaches out to feel just how hard Kageyama is for him. Hinata thumbs at the tip, smearing pearls of precum along his shaft, twisting his wrist with every filthy kiss. Kageyama’s panting heavily when he settles Hinata back into the cotton sheets and sits upright.

Just to be cheeky, Hinata locks eyes with Kageyama and licks some of the mess off his hand.

Seeing Hinata’s blissed-out face and chest branded with his name in wrinkled fabric flips a switch inside Kageyama.

And Hinata doesn’t stand a chance.

They start slow, with shallow thrusts so Hinata can adjust to the intrusion. Once Hinata parts his legs wider, Kageyama takes it as an invitation to pick up speed. Kageyama unravels him so easily, reducing Hinata to nothing more than a writhing body of pleasure. He keeps a firm grip on Hinata’s hips, driving into him with wicked precision. 

Kageyama stays upright and out of reach, so he can see everything. His ruddy cheeks. The way the Adlers jersey slides higher and higher the longer they move against each other. How Hinata’s hands anchor themselves in the bedsheets. But his eyes always gravitate back to Hinata’s. They stoke a fire in him unlike any other. 

When Hinata’s close to climax, Kageyama slows his pace to a grinding roll of his hips, hiking one of Hinata's legs over his shoulder, easing him into a sensual but intense orgasm. Hinata’s mouth goes slack. 

The angle is perfect.

"Tobio, right there…" Hinata sobs, "Don't stop."

It comes in waves, building in strength until Hinata’s completely overwhelmed by it. He faintly registers Kageyama pulling out and cumming on his thighs. Kageyama kisses his cheek, then his lips. Hinata tries to return the sweet gesture but he’s fading too quickly into a warm, pleasure-induced darkness.

.

It’s morning the next time he opens his eyes.

There’s a soreness in his body that doesn’t surprise him, the volleyball game yesterday was pretty rough. He spots his phone on a nightstand next to the bed. It couldn’t be any later than 9am, given the brightness of the room.

Hinata reaches for it, but his motion is hindered by the arm around his waist.

He freezes.

Kageyama’s sound asleep behind him, lightly snoring.

Memories of the night before flood his mind and he scrambles to grab his phone without a second thought. He frantically texts Atsumu.

[ _Are you psychic??? Is this a setter thing??_ ]

Atsumu texts back just as fast, but Kageyama yanks Hinata back to bed and climbs on top of him before Hinata can see his response. His voice is sleep heavy when he mutters, “No passing out this time, Shouyou.”

His phone lights up with the message:

[ _I TOLD YA!]_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/KagayaDaydreams)


End file.
